072014EddyEnzo
03:40:59 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 03:40 -- 03:41:03 CG: Hello Enzo? 03:41:16 AT: ∴ Oh, Eddy, Good evening. ∴ 03:41:43 CG: Just giving you an update on the band status. So far I've talked with one or two about names and another chum handle. 03:41:50 CG: It's always good getting outside interpretation. 03:42:07 AT: ∴ Excellent, you are quite the organizer, so it would seem. ∴ 03:42:33 CG: Yeah. So far only one opinion was for 'Sounds of Eternity' as a band name. 03:42:33 AT: ∴ And I do have to thank you for introducing me to GC ∴ 03:42:46 CG: You're welcome. I hope he wasn't too intolerable. 03:43:08 AT: ∴ No more so than any other I have chatted with, I don't think ∴ 03:43:15 CG: Good. 03:43:20 AT: ∴ a few exceptions, yourself obviously. ∴ 03:43:31 CG: Thanks. I'm just trying to make your vision come true. 03:43:48 CG: You have any thoughts on the band name suggestion 'Sounds of Eternity'? 03:44:41 AT: ∴ Well I have compiled a short list, which is as follows: ∴ 03:46:49 AT: ∴ 1. Ontological Discovery, 2. Tabula Inquisica 3. The Edge of Ockham 4. Transcending the Bonds of Noumena 5.Weltanschauung ∴ 03:47:26 CG: huh. I'm getting a feeling from number 3 myself. 03:47:40 CG: if we took The edge of Ockham and took sounds of eternity. 03:47:52 CG: Would you be inclined for The edge of Eternity or Sounds of Ockham? 03:49:03 AT: ∴ Well Ockham's Razor is the principle that the easiest answer is usually the right one; ∴ 03:49:21 AT: ∴ More specifically the one with the fewest assumptions. ∴ 03:49:39 CG: Never knew that. Just sounded very rock and roll to me. 03:49:39 AT: ∴ Ockham City? ∴ 03:49:48 CG: HAH. Good joke there. 03:49:59 CG: Though could be a nice album. 03:50:08 AT: ∴ Thank you, I largely agree. ∴ 03:50:19 CG: I'll see if the others like it. 03:50:21 AT: ∴ Edge of Eternity eh? ∴ 03:50:25 CG: Yeah. 03:50:29 CG: You like it? 03:50:40 AT: ∴ That one I feel I could grow to like; ∴ 03:50:45 CG: Great. 03:50:55 AT: ∴ Perhaps not to the degree of "a Boundless Eternity Returns"; ∴ 03:51:14 AT: ∴ But that will have to be the title of our first album, or a song therein. ∴ 03:51:27 CG: Could be the first song. 03:51:43 AT: ∴ So, we will propose the new band title thusly: ∴ 03:52:24 AT: ∴ The choices are either a) The Edge of Eternity or b)At Eternity's Edge ∴ 03:52:34 CG: ooooh I like b. 03:52:45 AT: ∴ I'm leaning in that direction as well; ∴ 03:52:50 CG: we can cut off At and just go with Eternity's Edge 03:53:10 AT: ∴ Cutting AT out of the band again, eh? ∴ 03:53:23 CG: Oh very funny. 03:53:25 CG: I don't mean THAT. 03:53:35 AT: ∴ My apologies; I could not resist ∴ 03:53:40 AT: ∴ :} ∴ 03:53:41 CG: Heh. 03:53:49 CG: So Eternity's edge then? 03:54:14 AT: ∴ Well, we will have to ask the trolls what they think; ∴ 03:54:26 CG: I'll look into it. Now for some other news. 03:54:36 CG: Our drummer came down with the common troll threat of being killed. 03:54:48 CG: It seems to be a big troll tactic among them. 03:54:50 AT: ∴ Undoubtedly, we will be met with a chorus of "but I thought it was Nerd Jamboree!" ∴ 03:54:59 CG: HAHAHAHAHA 03:55:06 CG: Oh good grief. 03:55:10 CG: Wait till they hear the sound. 03:55:17 AT: ∴ This is no laughing matter if Tethys is being threatened, I assure you. ∴ 03:55:27 CG: Bingo. 03:55:40 CG: I had our harmonica and laser harp members work some ideas how to protect her. 03:56:00 AT: ∴ However, to be realistic, I don't feel that's uncommon amongst the baser of the three species. ∴ 03:56:15 CG: I understand that. 03:56:22 CG: I know the person making the threat though. 03:56:41 CG: Plus I wanted a reason to shadow them from this bad feeling I had about them being a problem for our band and everyone else. 03:56:43 AT: ∴ Indeed? Personally or through Pesterchum? ∴ 03:56:48 CG: Pesterchum. 03:57:01 CG: first was two chats, then a chess game that had me start to become suspicious 03:57:14 CG: then some perspectives on the troll side of him being with bad motives 03:57:30 CG: as well as the person telling me things he would prefer to let me know on purpose. 03:57:38 CG: I think it's on purpose but I'm not sure. 03:57:44 AT: ∴ Ah, you've met him on the field of mental battle and found how he moves; ∴ 03:57:50 CG: Bingo. 03:57:59 CG: I just want to make some prepared counter moves. 03:58:06 AT: ∴ Very resourceful of you, and astute of you if I may say. ∴ 03:58:15 CG: Thank you. 03:58:30 AT: ∴ I get the impression Tethys is a tough individual; ∴ 03:58:57 CG: True, but I wanted to make sure she has backup plans even if I can't let her find out what they are. She'd be made if we thought she couldn't handle herself. 03:59:09 CG: mad* 03:59:09 AT: ∴ If anything she says can be trusted, disregarding the shlock about angels, she's connected well enough to defend her self, should she need to. ∴ 03:59:50 AT: ∴ Something about living in a Palace; I don't know if Alternia has places like England where "living in a castle" is no great feat. ∴ 04:00:00 CG: On that note, if that's the case, I just don't like the troll. I'm only keeping in contact to keep an eye on him. 04:00:21 CG: Making a threat like that, even if it is common, is still iffy. 04:00:30 CG: It's not uncommon that they DO make good on them. 04:00:43 AT: ∴ That I would not be able to speak to; ∴ 04:00:55 CG: Exactly. 04:00:57 AT: ∴ However, if you are worried, I could speak to him too, if he's interested in joining the band. ∴ 04:01:23 CG: He's too busy with a lot of chores. 04:01:43 CG: Plus I worry about him taking advantage of the band after my time with him on pesterchum and the mental battle. 04:01:54 CG: I'm looking out for you really. 04:02:11 AT: ∴ Well, that is appreciated, if perhaps a bit reactionary; ∴ 04:02:33 AT: ∴ You were worried about GC, and he's turned out not only to be able to produce non musical sounds we can use, ∴ 04:02:47 AT: ∴ but also said he's make a program for me that would help me sort the different music tracks. ∴ 04:02:55 CG: He told me that too. 04:03:03 CG: It's just this intuition. 04:03:16 CG: GC, he was recommended by our drummer. 04:03:23 CG: our drummer, she was trustworthy. 04:03:33 AT: ∴ Is she? ∴ 04:03:40 CG: She tolerates you enough. 04:03:44 CG: She can play the drums. 04:03:55 CG: Plus you said you liked her. 04:03:55 AT: ∴ Tolerates only? ∴ 04:03:59 AT: ∴ She said it that way? ∴ 04:04:07 CG: no, i only made an assumption. 04:04:16 AT: ∴ Ah; ∴ 04:04:17 CG: She actually said she was growing to like you. 04:04:30 AT: ∴ Hmmm, I suppose that's promising; ∴ 04:04:38 CG: Heh. Hoping to make a move? 04:05:22 AT: ∴ My dear Eddy, I would not make a move on a band member before meeting them in the flesh; ∴ 04:05:36 CG: ...Dude you have no i...nevermind. 04:05:43 CG: I won't finish that train of thought. 04:06:02 AT: ∴ Well, now I'm more than currious for the truth you're withholding ∴ 04:06:02 CG: ...Actually...repeat what you said...analyze it...and analyze it again. 04:06:24 CG: and reference that analysis to what i said of 'hoping to make a move?' and tell me you won't laugh. 04:08:51 AT: ∴ Are we using the term "making a move", established as a phrase for moving the relationship to the intimate; ∴ 04:08:59 CG: Yes. 04:09:10 CG: then you said 'i would n't make a move on a band member before meeting them IN THE FLESH' 04:09:14 AT: ∴ and making a pun on "moving" in a sexual mannor along with my refrence to "in the flesh" ∴ 04:09:17 AT: ∴ I would have gotten there. ∴ 04:09:29 CG: Right. 04:09:36 CG: You wouldn't laugh at the joke you almost made? 04:09:55 AT: ∴ It's an interesting pun, and I don't blame you if you found it funny. ∴ 04:10:03 CG: There you go!. 04:10:09 CG: That's the basis of being more charismatic. 04:10:14 CG: Having humor. 04:10:19 AT: ∴ Is it? ∴ 04:10:25 CG: Yeah. 04:10:38 AT: ∴ I have a sense of humor, and I often use it to bring a smirk to my face. ∴ 04:10:55 CG: Now it's just a matter of making that kind of reaction on others faces. 04:11:21 AT: ∴ Well, perhaps you can be the "funny one" in our group; ∴ 04:11:35 CG: I dunno, you seem to be coming up with the better puns than me. 04:11:48 AT: ∴ Or perhaps the Harmonica player; that is certainly a joke to me. ∴ 04:11:58 CG: Hah. 04:12:17 CG: He's a single chumhandle comedy routine with his AI. 04:12:28 CG: But they're really good and loyal when he makes a promise. 04:12:41 AT: ∴ Ah yeah, that Augilara fellow. ∴ 04:12:54 CG: His name is Jack. 04:13:25 AT: ∴ Jack; We are sure he's talking to an AI and not just some sort of multiple personality? ∴ 04:13:39 CG: I'm sure of it. 04:13:56 AT: ∴ Indeed? How makes you certain? ∴ 04:14:28 CG: Not sure. It's a gut feeling. Even if it was multiple personality, that just means we get two bandmates for the price of one, and both loyal to a T. 04:14:54 AT: ∴ Well, I would be a fool to tell you not to trust your gut; ∴ 04:15:11 CG: good one. X3 04:15:15 AT: ∴ I have been known to rely on my feelings in lue of actual evidence ∴ 04:15:36 CG: Well you really got a good over-analytical mentality. 04:15:41 AT: ∴ I was largely being serious; My friend says trusting feelings over the tangible is a great weakness of mind. ∴ 04:16:06 CG: it's never a weakness of mind if both mind and heart can be able to feel the same thing. 04:16:35 AT: ∴ I suppose; However, the mind has been fooled by the heart before. ∴ 04:17:00 CG: It's a matter of balancing both heart and mid in the right order. 04:17:08 CG: mind* 04:17:23 CG: You're able to gauge your feelings and properly process them to a detailed point. 04:17:37 AT: ∴ I at least try to do so. ∴ 04:17:40 CG: Thus knowing how to control those feelings when you feel it should be controlled. 04:18:08 AT: ∴ Particularly when it comes to the carnal desires the heart often longs for. ∴ 04:18:25 CG: so you actually like the drummer girl. 04:19:38 AT: ∴ Feelings are developing; However, it would be foolish to let her know these feelings at this time. ∴ 04:20:19 AT: ∴ Due largely to the fact that she considers me to be some sort of "super nerd". ∴ 04:20:32 CG: Well...I told a girl how I felt about her, and the moment did feel awkward. After a while I apologized and tried making it more progressed rather than abrupt to the point. 04:20:55 CG: What I mean with this explanation is continue to get to know her, identify how she feels about you, and see how you can progress her reactions to ones more favorable. 04:20:56 AT: ∴ Thus putting yourself in a position of weakness. ∴ 04:21:31 CG: Sometimes putting yourself in a weak position can often be a beneficial move in leading another persons actions. 04:21:42 AT: ∴ Part of me fears the relationship would end up being one of those "Black/Red" romances all of those trashy Troll novellas are about. ∴ 04:21:55 CG: ... 04:21:57 CG: You read that stuff? 04:22:02 AT: ∴ No. ∴ 04:22:06 CG: But you just said... 04:22:20 AT: ∴ I don't go in for frivelus literature. ∴ 04:22:28 CG: Okay okay sheesh. 04:23:07 AT: ∴ All I'm saying is, there are trashy Human romance novellas that seem to mirror Troll novellas; ∴ 04:23:21 AT: ∴ Humans tend to be less overt when it comes to the subject of love/hate relationships ∴ 04:24:00 AT: ∴ And to be frank: one does not need to read that filth to know what it's about. ∴ 04:24:29 CG: Sometimes it's good to study why in order to better understand the parts you want to avoid going into in a relationship. 04:24:45 AT: ∴ If anything a relationship would be a distraction; ∴ 04:24:52 CG: Why is that? 04:26:10 AT: ∴ I think of it like this: were she and I to engage in a relationship and our romance tend on the black, practices would have the risk of being dominated by trying to resolve our conflicts. ∴ 04:26:33 AT: ∴ Transversely: were we to tend toward the Red, we would be all over each other so much, no music would get made. ∴ 04:27:11 CG: Has this been bothering you so much you went this deep in thought about it? 04:27:21 AT: ∴ Not particularly ∴ 04:27:30 CG: Then why overthink it? 04:27:37 AT: ∴ It's what I do. ∴ 04:27:51 CG: Huh. how did that even start? 04:28:27 AT: ∴ I spend a lot of time inside my head; Bullet hell games tend to become reflex after a while; ∴ 04:28:41 AT: ∴ This gives one a lot of time to think. ∴ 04:29:13 AT: ∴ Thinking became my favorite activity to the point of focusing on a profession, or projected profession, of being a thinker, or philosopher. ∴ 04:29:38 AT: ∴ However, music is something that speaks to everyone, no matter how deeply they think; ∴ 04:30:10 CG: That's when you came to the realization of 'if my music can be able to make others think as deeply as I do, then it would be a breakthrough in philosophy.' 04:30:26 AT: ∴ Indeed; My thoughts paired to music have the potential of reaching a wider audience; ∴ 04:30:37 AT: ∴ Even if the audience is only listening for the sounds and not the content. ∴ 04:30:45 CG: is your thinking capable of being that variant? 04:31:16 AT: ∴ I try to keep my brain flexible. ∴ 04:31:31 CG: Then how about a practice? 04:31:54 AT: ∴ A brain exercise? What did you have in mind? ∴ 04:32:07 CG: Spend time thinking about positives and negatives of a situation. If your brain focus's more on positive then it's called being more in the open mode. If your brain thinks more on the negative then you're in the closed mode. 04:32:29 CG: Reading my moms books give me a good insight on human thinking related to mysteries. 04:33:04 CG: If your mind is able to be in the open mode more than the closed mode, then you can consider yourself creative, flexible, imaginative, and very capable. 04:33:19 AT: ∴ Interesting. I largely try to look at situations from both sides; ∴ 04:33:38 AT: ∴ I feel it's important to have a balance of positive and negative; ∴ 04:33:47 CG: If your mind focus's more on the closed mode then you're more anxious, focused, alert, and otherwise more down to earth. 04:33:51 AT: ∴ Too much negativity or positivity could lead your mind astray. ∴ 04:34:21 CG: That's where you practice learning how to switch between the open and the closed mindset. 04:34:47 CG: Like in moms mystery novels. The open mindset gives criminals ideas and curiosities of how to commit a murder. 04:35:00 CG: It's only in the closed mindset that one focus's and puts that process of thought into action. 04:35:11 CG: Then switch back to open again to analyse and come up with any changes or variations. 04:35:59 AT: ∴ a switch, eh? ∴ 04:36:03 CG: Yeah. 04:36:26 AT: ∴ It is something I will consider, at the very least. ∴ 04:36:34 CG: Kay. 04:36:49 CG: Hope you're comfortable with the band though otherwise. 04:37:00 CG: The harmonica, the harp player, the drummer, myself. 04:37:14 AT: ∴ I trust you, I know that; ∴ 04:37:25 CG: heh. you trust eric? 04:37:53 AT: ∴ Eric has a good mind, and a fellow writer is a good friend to have; ∴ 04:38:08 AT: ∴ Seeing as he plays piano, having him in the band would definitely be a boon,. ∴ 04:38:17 CG: He just needs a piano 04:38:32 CG: and a way to keep his mother from throwing it out 04:38:49 CG: here's an idea...you know of a program that lets you simulate a piano with a keyboard? 04:39:06 AT: ∴ I was thinking the same thing, though I'm sure I would not know how do create one; ∴ 04:39:14 AT: ∴ Our Harpist might. ∴ 04:39:27 CG: There we go. 04:40:16 AT: ∴ I will ask for a sound sample of our Harmonica player; ∴ 04:40:27 CG: I'm sure he'll oblige. 04:40:38 AT: ∴ Excellent. ∴ 04:40:51 CG: Well That's all the info I got for the band activities. 04:41:31 CG: I'll be sure to talk to the drummer about keeping professional for the sake of the band. 04:41:55 AT: ∴ That won't be necessary, I can have a conversation with her about it; ∴ 04:42:05 CG: Okay. 04:42:21 AT: ∴ If only to gauge if she's determined to be cold toward me, which would probably be better for the wellbeing of Eternity's Edge ∴ 04:42:36 CG: We'll find out. 04:42:55 AT: ∴ Perhaps if I were "less of a nerd" she would warm up; ∴ 04:43:05 CG: There ya go. That might work. 04:43:21 AT: ∴ However, I would not change who I am for anyone, Man, Woman, Troll, Human, or Artificial Intelligence. ∴ 04:43:39 CG: No one's asking you to go that far. 04:44:11 AT: ∴ My fears are that she would. ∴ 04:44:37 CG: That's being in the closed mode there. 04:44:58 AT: ∴ I suppose; ∴ 04:45:11 CG: Relax. Just trust yourself to say the right thing. 04:45:27 AT: ∴ I've never been convinced that Tsudare or whatever it's called is a really way women think. ∴ 04:46:22 CG: dunno what that is but just trust in what your philosophers instincts tell you. You seem capable of analyzing yourself and your conversation partner to best gauge your responses with theirs. 04:46:47 AT: ∴ However, given that black romance is something practiced, who knows how people brought up in that culture are made to think. ∴ 04:47:02 CG: I will tell you one thing 04:47:17 CG: she's not comfortable about quadrants 04:47:26 CG: So that means she might not want to try getting into one. 04:47:47 AT: ∴ Indeed? Then I have my answer right there; ∴ 04:47:55 AT: ∴ and with it an easy solution; ∴ 04:48:12 CG: Good. 04:48:35 AT: ∴ I will ignore these feelings, as my "philosopher instincts" have been telling me, and allow her to be nothing more than an angsty desire. ∴ 04:49:12 CG: don't forget to look into if that angsty desire might be disruptive. 04:49:21 CG: if it becomes disruptive, you should find a way to resolve it rather than ignore it. 04:49:26 CG: Ignoring a problem just makes it worse. 04:49:47 AT: ∴ Her being moody and recalcitrant will more than likely aid in the decay of these feelings; ∴ 04:50:00 CG: ... 04:50:24 CG: To be honest...I think I'd like to see you try growing those feelings. Because one of the quadrants is really the same as friendship. 04:50:50 CG: the moirallegance quadrant is the friend or sibling relationship in ethics. 04:50:55 CG: at least from my perspective. 04:51:11 AT: ∴ Also, if her demeanor does turn more truculent than simply disagreeable, feelings may develop there. ∴ 04:51:24 CG: Good. 04:51:40 CG: Let's hope for the truculent... 04:51:46 AT: ∴ However, I will largely do little to move any sort of romantic feelings in either direction. ∴ 04:51:58 AT: ∴ Also Truculent means aggressively defiant. ∴ 04:52:07 CG: ...oh 04:52:22 CG: let's...hope for bettering a relationship as bandmates. 04:52:23 AT: ∴ and I was referring to black feelings. ∴ 04:52:30 CG: ....and stick more to red. 04:52:30 AT: ∴ Indeed. ∴ 04:52:51 AT: ∴ well, hoping for red is a bit forward, I should think. ∴ 04:53:04 CG: well ... somewhere in between. 04:53:14 AT: ∴ Perhaps more of that pale friendship stuff you mentioned. ∴ 04:53:18 CG: Right. 04:53:37 CG: Just don't outright mention quadrants 04:53:49 AT: ∴ I assure you, I will not be that forward. ∴ 04:53:54 CG: Good. 04:54:00 AT: ∴ I doubt our conversation will go further than this: ∴ 04:54:18 CG: Right. I gotta tune my strings up. 04:54:32 AT: ∴ "AT: I feel our relationship as bandmates has potential to evolve from where it stands now" ∴ 04:54:56 AT: ∴ "GA: My God, you are such a nerd. what have I gotten my self into with you half-breeds?" ∴ 04:55:42 CG: Hah! He was all over me being a half-breed previously. 04:55:59 AT: ∴ who was? ∴ 04:56:07 CG: GC. 04:56:23 CG: the harpist. 04:56:26 CG: ...hmm... 04:56:31 AT: ∴ Ah, I did not feel it was neccessary to mention that to him. ∴ 04:56:45 AT: ∴ I meant GA I guess, our drummer. ∴ 04:56:50 CG: Ah. 04:56:58 AT: ∴ her handel is GA isn't it? ∴ 04:57:01 CG: Well she's just that way. 04:57:05 CG: and yes it is GA 04:57:08 CG: hmm... 04:57:21 CG: Well I'm sure she'll just keep warming up. 04:57:31 AT: ∴ Perhaps, their blood can only get so warm. ∴ 04:57:41 CG: you seem to already have what you need to work on then. 04:57:54 AT: ∴ I feel I'm getting there; ∴ 04:57:58 CG: good. 04:58:06 AT: ∴ If you come up with any interesting guitar licks, be sure to send them along. ∴ 04:58:14 CG: I gotta rest up else my playing might be off key. 04:58:27 AT: ∴ I feel I need to rest my eyes as well; ∴ 04:58:34 CG: Seeya later then. 04:58:35 AT: ∴ Until we speak again, Eddy. ∴ 04:58:42 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 04:58 --